Frozen Brotherhood/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode Frozen Brotherhood. Story ---- Austin (King Austin): The party is over. Close the gates. Tyrone (Prime Minister Tyrone): Yes, your majesty. Victor (Prince Victor): What? Austin, no! No, wait! (He tries to grab Austin's hand, but instead yanks off his glove. Austin gasps in horror.) Austin (King Austin): (desperately) Give me my glove! Victor (Prince Victor): (also desperate) Austin, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore! Austin (King Austin): (pauses) Then leave. (Victor looks at him, looking hurt. Austin then turns to leave.) Victor (Prince Victor): (calling after him) What did I ever do to you?! Austin (King Austin): (impatiently) Enough, Victor. Victor (Prince Victor): (also impatient) No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why-Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?ǃ Austin (King Austin): I SAID, ENOUGHǃ (Austin swings his hand around, shooting out a wall of icicles around hum. Everyone - including Victor - stares at him in shock. Austin shrinks back, staring in horror at what he's done) Sophie (Duchess Sophie): Sorcery. (hides behind Thomas) I knew there was something dubious going on here. Victor (Prince Victor): (shocked) Austin...? (Devastated, Austin flees the ballroom.) ---- (Scene switches to a snowy mountain and camera zooms in to Austin walking up the mountain) (Cue Let It Go) Austin (King Austin): ♪ The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good guy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! (takes off his second glove) Let it go! (starts demonstrating his powers) Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. (He nears the crevice) Austin (King Austin): ♪ It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. (turns around and walks backward) And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! (turns around and runs toward the crevice) It's time to see what I can do (creates a bottom part of a snow-covered staircase '') to test the limits and break through. No wrong, no right, no rules for me. I'm free! (''He steps on the stair and the snow changes to solid ice) Austin (King Austin): ♪ Let it go! (runs up the stairs at it expands over the crevice) Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! (reaches the top of the staircase) Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, (stomps on the ground and a snowflake shaped floor appears underneath him) and here I stay! Let the storm rage on. (He raises his arms and an ice palace is forming around him as the floor underneath him raises up) Austin (King Austin): ♪ My power flurries through the air into the ground. (creates walls around him and a ceiling above him) My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! (A chandelier is formed above him) And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past!!!! (spins around) Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! (His clothes change to a snowy-colored clothing, his purple mantle changes to a snow-colored transparent cape and his gold crown changes to a snow-colored crown on his head) Austin (King Austin): ♪ Let it go! Let it go! That perfect boy is gone! (walks to a balcony) Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! (Camera rapidly zooms out from Austin to the exterior of a fully formed Ice Palace) Austin (King Austin): ♪ The cold never bothered me anyway. ♪ (As the song ends, he turns around as the doors shut behind him) ---- Category:Transcripts